Smith and Tyler
by ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: Rose is one of those lucky fans who can stand next to her celebrity crush and talk to him, but she never does. Not ever. - AU
1. Near to you

"Planet Earth. This is where I was born. For the first nineteen years of my life nothing happened. Nothing at all. Not ever. And then I met a man called The Doctor," Smith reads, his voice filling the room.

Rose is sitting in one of the last chairs next to the door, the usual spot she always gets when she goes to one of his reading sessions. Every time one of his books comes out, Smith does a reading session with his fans. The process is very selective and only a few people have the pleasure to listen it. Rose is one of those lucky fans; she always gets to go because her father is a friend of the owner of the bookstore that always holds these events. She's always there, paying attention to everything he says.

"A man who could change his face. And he took me away from home in his magical machine. He showed me the whole of time and space. I thought it would never end." he continues, his attention totally on what he is doing.

Rose smiles, remembering the first time she read one of his books. She was sixteen and the first book of the series The Doctor had been released a few months before she bought it. Three years and twenty-two books later, she became a little obsessed with the story and developed a crush on the author, John Smith. To be honest, it was really shameful for her to admit she'd follow someone's life so closely. Mostly because she hated to have her personal life all over the Internet, being the Vitex heiress and everything. Now, she'd go and not respect his privacy. Very hypocritical of her. Whatever, she couldn't help herself. It wasn't like anyone would know she read and watched every interview he ever did. Or that she kept a secret account on a discussion forum where people actually talked about his personal life. It wasn't like she was stalking him all over England; she had never even talked to him. The closest she got was like five feet away, because she was standing next to the bathroom door the security guard was protecting and he went there. She almost said hi to him that time. She's glad she didn't.

The major problem is she is the Vitex heiress and people tended to pay attention to everything she did. She never got why they followed her, because she wasn't famous, her father was. It was really weird, the fixation the whole of England had with her family. Probably her father and his countless businesses' fault . Anyway, Rose didn't bring attention to herself because this was the only place she could be any other girl. So, she always tried to be invisible for these sessions. Also, she'd probably embarrass herself in front of him if she ever tried to talk to him. She'd probably be speechless or stutter and she never did either of those things. So, Rose preferred to stay away and fantasize about the meeting and the conversation they'd share if she could be as articulate as her teacher said she was. Some things were better to keep just in her imagination.

The sound of his voice surrounds the room for twenty amazing minutes, finishing the first chapter of his latest book "Doomsday". Everyone gets up and applauds enthusiastically, including her.

"Thank you everyone for coming to the first reading of 'Doomsday.' I hope you enjoy the rest of the book like I did while I was writing it," he finishes with a smile and another wave of applause sweeps through the room. He waves to the crowd and starts to get off of the stage.

Rose feels anxious about the book. Everything she's read by John was full of adventure, but it also was full of romance between the Doctor and his companion, Rose Prentice. She smiles, thinking about the Doctor's companion. It could be silly, but she's happy she shares the name and the hair color of the character John had created. It always makes her smile and feel connected with the story. So, she believes everything will end well for them, even if in the beginning it looked like Rose was dead. She couldn't be. Smith couldn't be that evil and kill her off.

Rose shakes her head, pushing her thoughts away. Her eyes easily spot Smith in the middle of a bunch of people, talking with them. She grins and, at the same time, feels a little envious and jealous of them. She wants to be there, but she can't move towards him. She feels too awkward for that. She sighs and, glancing over her shoulder for the last time, she sees Smith happily smiling at the girl in front of him. With a content smile on her own face, Rose walks away.


	2. Just the way you are

"So, Doctor Smith accepted my invitation to my birthday dinner," Peter says to Jackie, briefly catching Rose's attention. Her mind usually goes off when her parents are talking during dinner, but tonight she can't tune them out. "We'll take care of the reunion and announce he'll be part of our new department as the Research Chief."

"Doctor Smith?" Rose asks curiously, taking a sip from her wine.

"You know him, Rose! He's the author of those books you read," Rose sputters her wine over her food, causing her mother to complain about it. Rose shushes her, her attention all in her dad's words.

"Wait, you're saying the John Smith is working at Torchwood, right?" Rose repeats, astonished.

"Yes," Peter confirms.

"Why didn't you tell me?"Rose asks, feeling a little betrayed. She can't believe her biggest celebrity crush is working at the same place she'll be next year and she didn't know about it.

"I couldn't tell anyone till we had the contracts sealed, which was today if you're wondering," he tells her.

"Wait, mum knew about it!"

"I told her after I finished the reunion," he explains, frowning. "Love, why are you making a big deal of this?"

Rose stops and looks at her dad's confused expression.

"It's nothing, dad. I'm sorry. You're right. It's your job," she says, shrugging it off, but she can feel her mother staring her.

She prays Jackie doesn't suspect why she got a little worked up about the subject.

* * *

Rose takes a deep breath before she works the courage to go down the stairs. She can't believe she'll meet John Smith in minutes. She knows she'll end up doing something really embarrassing. Like spilling food and drinks if he's around or the repetition of the babbling incident when she first met Jack.

This party is a disaster waiting to happen. She knows it.

Rose swallows and walks toward the stairs. She doesn't see a single person at the hall where the stairs lead, which relaxes her a little. If she falls, no one will see it. The party seems good, judging by the loud music and the people talking. Her parents don't just enjoy a party, they're good at throwing them too.

Rose walks the way to the garden without any problems, stopping in the doorway to observe the place. She spots people she knows from Torchwood and Vitex, as well as some family friends and relatives around. She finds Smith at the table with the chief of the department of robotics, laughing and talking enthusiastically. He looks gorgeous with his brown pinstripe suit and Chucks, but she sees her mother doesn't agree with Rose if her disapproving looks at his clothes are any indication. She turns her head and she's surprised by Smith's eyes staring her, but she looks away quickly, her face turning bright red. She guesses he must have felt her eyes on him.

Before she goes into the party, Rose gets a large glass of wine and drinks it in a few gulps. The warm and relaxing sensation takes over, the tenseness leaving her body quickly.

_Thanks Lord for the wine_, Rose thinks returning the glass to the waiter.

Rose greets her family and a lot of people she knows from Torchwood and Vitex, avoiding the table Smith is sitting at. Her parents arrive together one hour after she does. She can't say she's disappointed about it. It gives her time to drink some more wine and relax, despite the prospect of talking to John Smith. God knows she needs to be really relaxed for the meeting to happen.

She watches her father give his usual speech and announce about Smith being the new member of Torchwood. She applauds with everyone else, her heart beating so fast because she knows what will be the next thing her dad will do. She turns her back from her parents, trying to get some time, but it's a little late when she hears Peter's voice.

"Rose! Come here, love. I want you to meet someone," he says holding out his hand. She takes a breath and turns around with a smiling face.

"Of course, Dad," she says, taking his hand and kissing his cheek.

"John, come here!" Peter says, making a sign for the man to come closer. She licks her lips and her heart feels like it'll burst at any second. Rose can feel her face becoming flushed from excitement.

"Happy birthday, Peter!" Smith says with a pretty wide smile.

"Thanks, John!" Her father smiles back and pushes her a little toward Smith. "Did you meet my daughter yet?"

"No, I didn't have the pleasure," his eyes are on her, her knees going weak. "Hello, Miss Tyler. I'm Doctor John Smith," he says, holding his hand out to her.

_Like I don't know who you are_, Rose thinks before taking his hand. She notices how warm and huge his hand is wrapped around hers.

"Hi-i, Doctor," she mutters and almost slaps herself for her high-pitched voice. "I'm Rose."

Smith grins at her before answering in a soft voice:

"Nice to meet you, Rose."

The words _'Run for your life'_ form in her head, but she tunes them out. It's not an appropriate time for her to remember quotes from his books.

"Likewise," she replies, releasing his hand.

He smiles kindly at her, before turning his attention to her father. Her mind goes off while she watches them talking. She can't believe he's at her house, talking to her family. God, Rose can't believe she talked to him without stuttering; very impressive, if you ask her.

"Thanks for coming, John. Come on, Rose," Peter says, pulling her by the hand. Rose smiles at John and waves, because she doesn't think she can say something coherent to him right now. He grins and winks at her when her father turns his back to them. Of course this is when she trips on her foot and almost falls if it isn't for her dad holding her hand. She hears his giggle from behind her and she flushes in embarrassment. Rose assures her father she's okay and they keep walking. She doesn't even glance at him, feeling way too ashamed to do it.

Rose's life definitely sucks sometimes.

* * *

_Boring, boring, boring_, Rose hums in her head while she watches the party from her table. She hasn't been having so much fun this time, mostly because she's being careful to not to do anything embarrassing in front of Smith. She doesn't want him to think she's stupid or something.

Rose is distractedly playing with her hair when she hears an explosion followed by screams. Suddenly, people start to run, creating a big commotion in the garden. Rose takes a look at the weird people walking like zombies and she already knows who they are. She remembers reading about those plastic dummies in the files from Torchwood. She remembers how everyone went crazy about it; luckily Torchwood found a way to beat them.

She gets up and starts to run, but she stops and turns back when she hears a shout. She is surprised to see John trapped between two dummies and she acts very fast. She takes his hand in hers and pulls him out of reach of the Nestene dummies.

They run.

* * *

"Crisis averted," Rose says closing her flip phone. "Torchwood controlled the Nestene Consciousness again. No more murder dummies out there."

John looks at her and smiles.

"Thanks for the thing you did," he says.

"You're welcome," she replies, the adrenaline subduing and making her feel conscious about who she is talking to. He grins and kisses her cheek.

"Come on, let's see if they need our help," he says, pulling her by the arm.

Rose just follows him, too astonished to say anything else.

* * *

When Rose walks into the kitchen the morning after the invasion, she's greeted with a beautiful flower arrangement.

"Wow, that's beautiful," she says, getting closer to peek. "Did dad give it to you?" She curiously asks her mother, who snorts at her.

"Did you ever meet your dad?" she glances at her mother and laughs. Yeah, he isn't known for his romantic moves.

"It's for you," Jackie says, getting a surprised look from Rose.

"For me? Who would send flowers to me?" she asks, bewildered.

"I don't know, but there's a card," Jackie says, pointing at the top of the arrangement.

Rose smiles, delighted. No one has ever given her flowers aside from her father. She opens the card, excited to know who sent it to her.

"Thanks for rescuing me last night. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead. John," she reads out loud, her voice wavering when she says his name.

Rose blinks astounded at the card.

John Smith got her flowers.

John Smith, the author she loves and her crush, gave flowers to her.

"Oh my God," she mutters, rereading the note in disbelieving silence.

"Someone's got a crush," Jackie hums in a teasing voice.

Rose doesn't give her any retort, especially because she's right. Rose has a huge crush on John Smith. It's not like her mother can quibble over age difference; her dad is thirteen years older than her mother. Being attracted to older men must be a family thing, Rose reflects.

She sighs and excuses herself to bring the flowers to her bedroom. She doesn't go back to the kitchen because she's too busy observing the flowers and remembering the soft kiss he gave her cheek when he thanked her.

* * *

"Enjoying the party?" John's voice breaks the silence over the balcony. Rose turns around and sees him standing in the doorway. He looks amazing in his eighteenth century costume.

"Hey," she says, waving at him. She can feel the usual nervousness she always gets when she's next to him. Rose watches him getting closer and her heart beats a little faster than before.

"Yeah, it's good," Rose replies, taking a sip of her wine.

"I like your costume," he says, his eyes wandering up and down her body. She feels the blush taking over her face and she murmurs a thanks. He just smiles and nods. Rose is wearing a 50's outfit based on the description of Rose's dress in The Idiot's Lantern, but she doesn't think he's made the connection.

"Why are you here alone?" he asks settling beside her.

"I like to watch the stars sometimes. Tonight the sky looks so beautiful," Rose answers softly.

"Me too," he says and Rose looks at him. They hold each other's gaze until Rose feels awkward and averts her eyes to the sky again. They stay in a comfortable silence while they watch the stars till John breaks it again.

"Do you want to dance?" he asks, holding his hand out to her.

Rose gulps and looks at his hand. She thinks 'no' at first, but when she looks at him, she accepts his hand. She decides to enjoy every moment he wants to share with her; it could be her only opportunity to dance with John Smith.

He grins and squeezes their hands together. Rose forgets how to be nervous for a moment and thinks about their hands fitting together.

* * *

It's late when he escorts her to the SUV that's waiting to take her home.

"Thanks for the great night," she says, delighted.

"Thank you for staying with me," John replies, taking her hands into his and looking at her eyes for a moment.

Rose can't believe they spent all night together, dancing and talking about frivolous things. She's so glad she was relaxed enough to hold a conversation with him without making things awkward.

"I should go now," she points at the car with her head.

"Okay," he answers and hugs her. She sighs and hugs him back, very pleased by his actions. He's very skinny, but she feels good with his arms wrapped around her. She briefly presses her nose to his shoulder, revelling in his scent. She wants to remember the whole experience later.

"Bye," she says when he releases her. She walks the last steps toward the car and, when she gets inside, she waves at him. He just smiles and doesn't move. She watches him stand in the middle of the parking lot, observing her car depart. She sees him fade in the distance while the vehicle goes forward.

* * *

Rose is surprised by John's presence at her home in the following weeks. After her mum discovered she was pregnant, her father had a break from work and stayed at home to help her. Everyone was shocked about the news, but Rose was very happy for them.

Anyway, with her dad at home, a lot of people came constantly to her house, including John. Even after the Halloween party, Rose didn't know how to act with him. At first she was very jumpy when John was around, but eventually she got used to him.

Rose has learned more about John, even if he didn't talk about his personal life. He's a good man in her eyes. Very reserved, she finds out. He usually is very sweet, but he can be really rude if he wants to. He isn't very good at following rules, getting in trouble because of that. He's very witty and always wants to help. She's glad she has the opportunity to know the real him and become something like a friend of his. Sometimes she feels a little stupid about their first meeting. She remembers how blind sided she was about him being the author she loves, but now things have changed. She can finally see John for who he is, not for what he does.

Rose has substituted the idealization of the author for the real man; she feels very lucky for that.

* * *

Rose is sitting already in her usual spot at the reading session of Runaway Bride. The room is full of people and, for the first time since she started to go to these meetings, John is late. Not so surprisingly, when he arrives and gets on stage, the ovation starts. Rose laughs when she sees his guilty expression.

"Thanks, everyone. I'm sorry I'm late. I'm usually on schedule, so thanks for waiting for me," he says, his eyes passing through the crowd, but stopping at her. She can see he's utterly surprised to see her there. She shifts uncomfortably in her chair, making him avert his eyes as he starts to talk again.

The sessions goes fast like always, but this time his eyes always find hers and a little smile appears on his lips when she stares back. After he thanks everyone, the public gets up and applauds him, including her.

Like every other time, Rose walks away without talking to him.

* * *

The first time she meets him after the reading session is at Torchwood's New Year's Eve party. Rose is laughing at Jake and Mickey's dance when a hand touches the small of her back. She tenses and turns around really fast, relieved to find John looking at her with his usual charming smile.

"Hello," he says, his other hand going to the other side of her back, holding her in place. He pulls her closer to his body and her hands immediately move to rest on his chest. She can feel his fast heartbeat against her palm, making her feel slightly better about their situation.

"Hello," Rose answers, flashing him a wide smile. She notices his fingertips are tracing invisible lines down her sides to the hem of her shirt, making her shudder a little. He looks at her with a cocky expression, making her face turn bright red. He's aware of what he's doing to her and he's enjoying it, which unsettles Rose a little. She's not very good at flirtation and half of the time she has no idea what she's supposed to do. And yeah, she's noticed he's been flirting with her since the Halloween party. Okay, that's a lie. Her mother told her, because Rose thought he was just being friendly with her. She feels flattered he thinks she's nice enough to get his attention.

"So, bit rude of you to go to a reading session and not talk with the author."

She had hoped he wouldn't mention it, but of course he would. She feels a little guilty when she sees a trace of hurt in his face.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles, looking down at her shoes. He eases one of his hands off her waist and puts it under her chin to raise her face and lock their eyes together.

"Just say hi the next time," he quickly adds. "I mean if I didn't bore you and you want to show up, of course."

Rose shakes her head, amused.

"This reading session was amazing just like the other ones."

His eyes widen and Rose realizes what she just said. His hands loosen their hold a little, but don't move from her waist.

"Other ones?" he asks, clearing his throat.

She averts her eyes embarrassed and sighs. He has the right to know she's a fan of his work and she used to be a really big fan of him, before she got to know him. It's very shameful, now she's his friend.

"Since the release of _The World War Three_, I went to every reading session you did at Foyles," she confesses. "It wasn't the first time I didn't talk to you there. I guess old habits die hard," she finishes, biting her lips nervously.

The shock and surprise are written all over his face. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.  
_  
A bit alarming when he can talk a mile per minute_, she thinks.

"Well," he clears his throat. "Okay, I wasn't waiting for that. You got me there, Rose," he shakes his head, looking impressed. "You surprised me, really. I would never have guessed."

She laughs and feels relieved that he took everything well. She thought he wouldn't like it and treat her different. Rose watches him laugh along with her, but suddenly he stops and an understanding expression appears on his face.

"You fancied me," he says, smugly.

Rose's face becomes bright red, which makes John laugh.

"Your face! You totally did!" he teases and Rose feels really embarrassed.

She tries to push him away, but he's faster and grabs her arms. He takes advantage of their position and wraps his arms around her waist, leaning in until his face is just inches from her own.

"Now, don't be like this. I'm just messing with you," he says, playfully. "Well, I can't blame you, I'm a very charming man," he confides to her.

She rolls her eyes at his words. He thinks he's so impressive.

"Now, first things first."

He puts a serious face on and asks "Do you still fancy me?"

She raises her brow, sobering her expression.

"Nah, the minute I got to know you, the whole enchantment ended."

He frowns at her, his expression becoming upset and Rose swears she sees a pout on his lips. She burst into laughter and his face lightens up when he notices she's teasing him.

"Oi, you cheeky thing," he pokes her ribs, making her lose her breath for a moment.

"Serves you right," she tells him, her eyes never leaving his and her hands moving up and down his chest.

His expression becomes suddenly serious.

"I don't care if you're a fan of me or my work. I'm flattered, really. I just want to know that you can see beyond that."

Rose looks solemnly into his eyes and nods.

"You don't have to worry about that."

John gives her a wide smile and hugs her. Rose laughs delighted when he lifts her off the floor, her legs moving around while they giggle in happiness.

"Come on, I heard they have bought some amazing cupcakes with edible ball bearings," he holds her hand, pulling her along beside him as he leads them to the dessert table.

Rose grins while she watches John take a bite out of the top banana cupcake. Rose notices he looks rather cute today: his hair is sticking up, the rumpled state of his usual pinstripe suit combined with the stubble of his beard and the glasses hanging down at the tip of his nose.

"What?" he asks with a mouthful of cake.

"You look ridiculous," Rose tells him.

He looks very offended, which makes her giggle. When she sees he's pouting with his mouth covered in cake frosting, she laughs really hard.

"Oi, you li..." he starts talking, but closes his mouth when he recognizes Glenn Miller's "In the Mood" playing.

Rose bites her lips, waiting for him to say something. He looks at her, his lips twisting in a smug smile.

"So Rose, do you want to see my moves?" he asks her, holding out his hand.

"Show me your moves," she dares, taking his hand.

He bites his lips and leads her toward the centre of the salon where everybody is dancing.

John takes Rose's hands in his and they start to dance. She follows his steps, spinning and letting him lead her around. At end of the song, he throws her backwards over his arm, earning a delighted cry from Rose. When she pulls herself up, she sags onto his shoulder, giggling.

Rose opens her mouth to compliment his moves, but she's interrupted for the DJ announcing the countdown. They exchange an excited look and start to shout out with everyone else, their eyes never leaving each other's faces.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Happy New Year!"

Rose laughs and throws her arms around John's neck, holding him tight. She hears the commotion caused by the people around them and the fireworks exploding outside. She loosens her grip on him and tries to ask him to go with her outside to watch the fireworks, but she's surprised by his arms wrapping around her, pulling her tight against him and covering her mouth with his own. She gasps and he takes advantage, sliding his tongue inside her mouth. She feels his fingertips playing with the hem of her shirt, his tender touch making her shudder in pleasure.

John kisses her without reservation. He nibbles and sucks her bottom lip, and his tongue slides against her own, making her sigh in satisfaction. Her hands sink into his hair, pulling his mouth closer to hers. He's a little demanding, but his lips are soft and a bit chapped against hers. He gives her one last kiss before he pulls away, gasping for air. He rests his forehead against hers, making her pleased to find that he's just as breathless as she is.

"Come on," he says with a husky voice. "Let's watch the fireworks outside."

Later, after she kisses John goodbye and finally arrives at home, Rose's cell phone rings. She smiles when she reads who sent her the message.

_How about dinner tonight?_

She giggles and types the only answer she could ever give to him.  
_  
Only if you buy me good chips._


	3. The best thing that's ever been mine

**N.A.:** Thanks so much guys for the reviews! I hope you like this new chapter too! Please, keep sending me those amazing reviews! Never stop :D. Now, read the fic!

* * *

"So, Donna told me to bring my girlfriend to her engagement party," John says after a minute of comfortable silence.

Rose raises an eyebrow and plays along.

"Hm, your girlfriend? I bet she's a smart and gorgeous girl," Rose jokes.

"Nah, she's just a little minx who likes to make fun of me."

She slaps his arm.

"You wound me, Rose!"

"You deserve it!"

"Hey, you're a minx, but you're my minx!" he nudges her with his shoulder, laughing at her.

"Do you want another slap?"

He shakes his head.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a violent person?"

"My karate teacher," Rose says, nodding. She can see his jaw slightly open from shock.

"Your kara... Rose!" he cries indignantly when he sees Rose shaking with laughter.

"Your face!" she says, pointing at him and laughing harder.

"Why do you love to make fun of me?"

"Why are you so gullible?" she asks back. He glares at her and grumbles something about annoying girlfriends.

"Aw, don't pout. It's just too cute for words!" she says kissing his nose.

"I don't pout!" he shouts, horrified.

"You really do," she tells him. "Anyway, I'd love to go," she smiles at him and he shakes his head.

"I don't know if I want to bring you."

Her smile falters and her grip on his arm loosens a little.

"Why not?" she asks in a weak voice.

"Because if you meet my sister, both of you will team up against me!" he says in a desperate voice. "It's like my nightmare coming true."

Rose rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"You have to accept that Donna and I are destined to meet and make fun of you," Rose says, petting his hair.

"Ha ha"

"Sorry, John. You're stuck with me now."

He gives her a little smile and tugs her arm.

"Come on, let's buy ice cream!"

Rose gives him an amused look and almost asks him if he ever eats actual food, but follows him instead.

—

Not so surprisingly, things escalate really quickly between them. After less than two months dating, Rose visits his flat and, obviously, they end up snogging on his sofa. So far, everything is pretty innocent between them. Of course, Rose knows John is an older man who has had women in his life before and probably lots of sex. Really good sex, if Rose can judge by the way he kisses and holds her. But sitting on his lap with his hand under her shirt, with him moaning her name and his erection poking at her bottom, she realizes what her situation implies.

Rose's acknowledgement of sex is limited to bad memories with Jimmy and a hand job in the back seat of a Torchwood car when she was seventeen. The moment Rose feels John fumbling to open the clasp of her bra, she panics and pushes him away.

"Rose, is everything okay?"

His voice is husky and his face is flushed. He looks sexy and ready to ravish Rose on his sofa, which makes her feel more stupid. If a guy asks her to go to his flat, it can mean only one thing. John wants to shag her and Rose doesn't know what to do about that.

"I'm a virgin," she blurts out the first thing that comes to her mind. She almost slaps herself; she didn't want to say that. Not like this, at least.

Rose watches John's expression sober and he straightens his body, sliding his hand out of her shirt.

"Rose, if this is one of your jokes it's..."

"I'm serious right now," she cuts him off.

Even Rose knows when not to make a joke. He looks very seriously at her and nods.

"Okay," he clears his throat and moves Rose off his lap.

She sits beside him and tries to not feel rejected. He doesn't say anything, just stares at the floor, making Rose feel awkward.

"It's getting late, I should go," she tells him.

"Rose..." he starts to say, but she gets up and interrupts him.

"No, it's okay. I've training tomorrow, so..." she lies and takes her handbag. "I see you later, okay?"

She gives him a weak smile and she's out of his flat before he can even say goodbye.

Rose wonders if this is the moment he'll realize that he needs a woman that matches his age and experience, not someone like Rose, who is barely out of her teenage years.

—

"Come on in," Rose yells over the sound of her loud music.

She's been awake for hours, but hasn't left her room yet. Good Lord, she hasn't even brushed her hair or changed out of her cute Hello Kitty jimjams her mother bought her last week. She's just turned her laptop on and started to paint her toenails on her bed while signing about shattered hearts. Whatever, her boyfriend rejected her the night before because she still has her hymen. She's entitled to sulk if she wants to.

"You lied to me," John's accusing voice makes Rose smudge her big toe.

She looks at his furious face staring at her from the doorway and her retort dies in her throat.

"About what?" she asks, uncertain.

"You said you have training today! What a surprise when I appeared there and your superior told me you only train on Mondays!"

"Well, it's not my fault you went after me," she shrugs, reverting her attention to her big toe. She grabs her nail polish remover and cleans her damaged work.

"Rose," his voice sounds tired when he calls her name.

"Yes?" she asks, her voice sounding a little too high-pitched to her own ears.

She starts to repaint her toe, trying to focus on something else, but John talks again.

"I'm sorry for yesterday," he apologizes. "I didn't expect... You know?"

She sighs and closes her nail polish. She looks at him and she can see he feels guilty for his behavior. It isn't his fault that she has a couple of issues with men and sex. If it's anyone's fault, it's Jimmy's.

"I don't want to have sex, not right now, at least," she tells him, looking at her feet, afraid to face him. "Maybe we should stop seeing each other, if you don't... "

"Stop right there, Rose," he warns her.

He scratches his forehead, passing his hand through his hair.

"Listen, I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday. You caught me by surprise, that's all. I have never been with a virgin before and it's sort of intimidating, I guess," he confesses. "I don't want to give up on us because you have one more membrane than I expected. I won't pressure you into anything you aren't ready for."

Rose laughs at his crudeness, but she's satisfied with his answer. John smiles back and steps closer to her bed. He sits at her side and bends over to catches her lips on his own. He cradles her face between his hands and kisses her with a tenderness that Rose has never felt before.

"Now, I've got a question," he mutters against her lips.

His mouth is exploring her jaw and neck slowly while his hands caress her waist.

"What?" she asks in a throaty voice.

He loosens his grip a bit and looks at her with a serious expression.

"Where on Earth did you get these horrifying jimjams?"

Rose is pleased when she hears the muffled sound of her pillow hitting his face.

—

After the initial shock wears off, John takes things rather well. Surprisingly, after a couple of weeks, Rose seeks to be more intimate with him. She suspects the way he respected her decision makes her lose her hesitation to do something more.

John's face when she tells him she wants more than just snogging is utterly cute. He looks very confused by her behavior.

"I thought you said you didn't want any sexual contact with me," he says, looking unsure of what to say.

"I'm still not ready to go all the way," she warns him. "But I'd like to do all the other things," she tells him.

He gives her a smug smile and kisses her mouth, biting her bottom lip.

"Your wish is my command."

That's how Rose ends up in his bed with his head between her legs, pleasuring her with his tongue and fingers. She moans and fists her hands in his hair, coming so hard in his mouth that her toes curl in pleasure. She kisses his damp lips with her wetness till he groans her name, pressing his hardness against her thigh.

"Teach me how to touch you," she whispers against his lips, making him shudder.

Between moans, John instructs her how to use her lips and fingers to bring him to orgasm. She's surprised that she enjoys sucking him. She likes the way he fits in her mouth, how hard and soft he feels under her ministrations. She's very clumsy at first, but when she gets the gist of it, things go easier and it doesn't take him much longer to come. He looks tired and very satisfied when he finishes, Rose notices proudly.

She can't be the best lover he's ever had, but she can learn how to become one.

—

When Rose finally has sex with John, it's everything she expects it to be and at the same time it's not. He's very attentive and knows enough of her body to make her shudder in pleasure. She doesn't feel any pain, just a sensation of being stretched when he's inside her, but it's gone in a couple of minutes.

They're so used to seeing each other naked that there isn't any awkwardness between them. Rose is grateful they've spent weeks learning how they can pleasure each other. Everything just fits, like they're in sync. The sex becomes natural, comfortable and fun; exactly the way it's supposed to be according to John.

Overall, Rose can say her first time was perfect.

—

"Do you remember the first time we met?" John asks when they're walking hand in hand in her family's garden.

"Of course, I do!" Rose says with a smile. "Dad gave a party and you were invited," she remembers. "God, I was so nervous that I thought I'd fall or something."

John laughs a little, but tugs her arms to stop in front of him.

"You know... I never imagined how important you'd become to me when I first took your hand," he says, raising her hand to his lips.

Rose feels pleased by his words. John isn't known for his romantic side or being good at showing his emotions. They've been together almost four years and he's only told her he loves her twice; both times because she almost died during her work. Yeah, she doesn't expect big gestures from him.

"Well, me neither. I mean, I was more worried to actually talk to you than daydreaming about you," Rose confesses.

"Good to know your priorities," he teases.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Anyway," he cuts across her. "I brought you here because I want you to know that I..."

Rose smiles at his hesitation. She knows he has difficulty addressing his feelings for her, but she doesn't care. Some things don't need saying and she tells him so.

"John, I know," she says, petting his hair. "I love you too."

"I know you do. I do too, even if I almost never say the words," he tugs his ear, nervously. "Still, what I'm trying to say is... I'm so glad I met you and I have the opportunity to be with you."

"Me too," she says with a high-pitched voice, making him give her a weak smile. Rose can see he's affected by his speech just like her.

"These four years have been amazing and..." he stops and takes a deep breath. "I hope you want to share the rest of your life with me," he finishes holding out his hand, showing a beautiful ring in the middle of his palm.

Rose is truly speechless when she realizes John's just proposed to her. John wants to get married. She never thought he'd want to do it. He doesn't seem the sort of man who would marry; he's more the type who would elope or move in together. But marriage? Never.

"Yes," she says, emphatic. She giggles excitedly, her eyes never leaving the ring. "Oh my God, this is so beautiful!"

It's a silver ring with a little diamond in the middle, accompanied by two sapphires on either side. She loves how John knows her taste.

"Thanks," she smiles at him.

"Give me your hand," John tells her, looking pleased.

He takes the ring and slides it onto her finger when she puts her hand on his. Rose looks at her finger and thinks how the ring fits perfectly on her hand, like it's made only for her.

"We're getting married!" Rose cries, throwing her arms around his neck.

He lifts her up and spins her, laughing excitedly. She kisses his lips, muttering a 'thanks' against them before covering his mouth with hers again.

Rose puts his hand on his chest, above his heart. Feeling the fast beating of his heart against her palm, she realizes there's never gonna be anyone else in her life besides John.

Looking at his expression filled with love, she decides she's more than okay with it. Rose can't imagine her life without loving him.

—

They marry in the gardens at her parents' house because it's the only thing John asks for. He wants to wed her at the place they first met and where he proposed. Both her parents are flattered to hold the party, even if her mother openly disapproves their choice to have a fun themed wedding.

Their family and friends know both of them love a good fantasy story, so no one is surprised when they choose to do an Alice in Wonderland inspired event. Rose, with John and Donna's help, has so much fun creating her own wedding. They pick a messy and colorful decor, full of pocket watches, teapots, teacups and saucers accompanied with red and white roses around the place. Rose lets John pick the menu because no one eats and knows more about tasty food than him. He buys a crazy cake that makes Rose laugh just imagining her mother's face. There's a lot of candy and little tea sandwiches, but her favorites are the cupcakes decorated with the lines 'eat me' and 'take one.' Walking around her reception, Rose feels like she's in the real Wonderland.

"This is pure madness," her mother complains when she sees the decorations.

"No, mum. This is me and John together," Rose says with a fool smile on her face.

She can see John sitting at their family table talking with his granddad, wearing a Mad Hatter hat while he shares a pink cupcake with her little brother, Tony. Watching him from the distance, Rose can't wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

—

Rose wakes up with John trailing kisses from her neck to her ear. She loves to wake up and find his arm around her waist, all his front pressing into her back and his hand entwined with her own. Their bodies fit so well, like two pieces of a unique puzzle.

"Good morning, little spoon," he whispers into her ear, making her giggle at the nickname.

"Good morning, big spoon," she says lazily.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"How long are you going to stay with me?" he asks seriously.

Rose smiles and brings their intertwined hands to her lips, kissing the ring on his finger.

"Forever."


	4. Shine all your light over me

"Did I ever tell you about the meaning behind your engagement ring?" John asks while he rubs sunscreen on Rose's back.

They're on their honeymoon enjoying a beautiful beach called Elafonisi in Crete. Rose can't believe she's finally getting a tan. The same couldn't be said about her husband who had a sunburn instead of a suntan.

"No, you didn't. What does it mean?"

"Look at your hand, see the sapphires and the diamond?"

"Yeah, so?!"

"They represent the past, present and future; when they are bound to the band by the Trinity design it symbolizes eternal life, nature and love," he says in his know-it-all voice. "Or at least, that was the description they gave me at the store," he adds, embarrassed.

Rose can't help herself and laughs out loud.

"You're impossible," she teases.

"Rose, I already said that I can't be impossible because I exist! I can be improbable."

Rose rolls her eyes and lies down, closing her eyes.

"John, shut up," she says.

Rose can feel his eyes on her, tracing her figure with a contemplative face. It's really annoying, if you ask her.

"You are golden right now," he says, brushing her hair out of her face. "With the sun all over your skin." His fingers trace the edge of her top with a softness that makes Rose shiver.

"You really look like Rose, you know?" he says in a whisper.

"What you mean?" she asks, opening her eyes to look at him.

"The first time I saw you at Peter's party I thought 'Did Rose just come out of my books? Because this girl looks exactly the way I always pictured my character in my head.'" he smiles at her, his eyes locked on her face. "The same bright brown eyes, the dyed blonde hair and the wide smile."

"Don't forget we share the same name," Rose adds.

"Of course," he kisses her forehead. "Very fair if you ask me."

"What you mean?"

"I created a Rose for the Doctor. The Doctor is my alter ego, therefore I should get my Rose."

She widens her eyes, surprised by his words.

"I think that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me," Rose says, touched.

"Oh come on," John says in a worried tone. "You can't say after all these years together that the most romantic gesture I've made was to call you the Rose to my Doctor."

"You really don't have any idea how much I love the way you developed their relationship, do you?"

John shakes his head. Sometimes her husband is so clueless.

"Rose jumps between universes just to be with the Doctor. He died in a parallel world because he lost Rose. She made him better just because she's Rose," Rose explains. "Believe me when I say that I'm not alone on this. A lot of girls would agree that being called the Rose to someone's Doctor is the most romantic thing they can hear."

"Sometimes I forget you're a Doctor's fangirl, you know?" he says with a big smile.

Rose rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything. While John babbles about science, Rose can do the same about TV shows and books she loves. At first, she felt ashamed when she would talk with John for minutes about some book she'd read, but now he's used to it. He just isn't used to her talking about his books.

"Just because I don't discuss your books with you doesn't mean I don't love them. And well, I'm all over your real world, you don't need me in your fantasy world too," she shrugs.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asks with his eyes shining in happiness.

"I know, but it's nice to hear you say it," she says gently.

He gets up and kisses her lips tenderly.

"I'll get an ice cream, do you want something?"

"Nah, I'm good."

And she really is.


End file.
